Treavor Pendleton
Lord Treavor Pendleton is a character featured in Dishonored and one of the leaders of the Loyalist Conspiracy. As an aristocrat, he uses his connections in high society to assist the efforts of the Conspiracy, largely to protect the interests of the gentry from Hiram Burrows' influence.Pendleton's Family Crisis He is the younger brother of the twin lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton. During the events of Dishonored, Pendleton regularly records audiographic memoirs, which are updated after most main missions. Biography The third and youngest child of the late Lord Pendleton, little is known about Treavor's parents or his relationship with them. In his memoirs, he notes that he had a "despised stepmother" during his youth who left the family when he was thirteen, which caused his father to sink into a deep depressionLord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 27; it is suspected that Lord Pendleton perished soon after, leaving the family fortune to Custis and Morgan. Treavor endured cruel and extensive torment at the hands of his older brothers throughout his youth. For instance, he explains that at five he was tied to his crib and left to the mercy of a "bundle of vipers" that they placed next to him, which nearly led to his death.Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 32 His brothers' cruel treatment continued into his adult life, with Treavor stating that he was nearly killed by his brothers during a hunting trip immediately prior to the events of Dishonored. During Treavor's teenage years, the Pendleton clan maintained a familiar relationship with the Boyle family. Treavor met Waverly Boyle when he was thirteen and may have had feelings for her, which he notes in his memoirs, saying she is "the source of many tender recollections who came into our cold, marble halls and brought light and warmth." At some indeterminate time, the friendship dissolved; Treavor claims that "It was only later I realized she was a traitorous little weasel," though what brought his change of heart is not specified. Despite the hostility with which he regards her, his frequent references to her suggest that this affection may not have entirely dissipated. From his youth through adulthood, Treavor appears to have maintained consistently poor health; he mentions that the viper incident "kept him convalescing for months," and the Heart notes that he is prone to skin infections and suffers from light sensitivity.[[The Heart/Quotes#Treavor Pendleton|''"He is prone to skin infections. His eyes are sensitive to the light."]] He also has a drinking problem, which is exacerbated by his nervousness and guilt concerning the Conspiracy - many liquor bottles can be found under his bed at the Hound Pits Pub, and his manservant, Wallace Higgins, laments not being able to find a "proper vintage" for him. ''Dishonored During his time as a Loyalist, Treavor stays at the Hound Pits Pub with Wallace, although he does occasionally leave to travel to Pendleton Manor. After aligning himself with the Loyalist Conspiracy, Pendleton seeks control of his elder brothers' Parliamentary holdings. Before the House of Pleasure mission, Pendleton asks Corvo to kill both of his brothers so that he may use their Parliamentary votes to aid the Loyalists' aims. In a letter found in his quarters before the mission, Pendleton reveals that his main goal is to stop legislation that would put the holdings of Dunwall's gentry at risk. At first, Treavor is evidently hurt by his brothers' deaths. When Corvo returns from the Golden Cat, Pendleton behaves in a highly antagonistic, passive-aggressive manner toward him. However, if Corvo aids Slackjaw during the mission (which results in the Pendleton brothers being kidnapped and forced to work in their own slave labor mines), Treavor discovers that they are alive through his contacts. In this case, he will leave a thank-you letter, as well as two gold ingots, in Corvo's quarters as a reward. He expresses that it does not matter to him that they are miserable, so long as they are alive, so that one day he may see them again.Lord Pendleton's Reward He is later found to have been conspiring with Farley Havelock and Teague Martin to eliminate Corvo and the other members of the Loyalist Conspiracy to cover up their crimes. After poisoning Corvo, the three betray the other members of the Conspiracy, kidnapping Emily and fleeing to Kingsparrow Island. Whether Pendleton is one of masterminds of this plan or simply went along with Havelock and Martin is unknown; Callista Curnow suggests the latter when Corvo returns to the Hound Pits Pub during The Loyalists mission, and Anton Sokolov expresses similar sentiments. Fate Pendleton's ultimate fate changes based on Corvo's chaos level. In low chaos, Treavor is found dead at a large table along with Martin during Corvo's final mission, presumably poisoned by Havelock. In high chaos, Treavor is discovered barricaded in the Kingsparrow Gatehouse in the midst of a conflict with Martin, who cannot pass into the Lighthouse due to Pendleton's barricade. In the midst of their argument, Martin fires at Pendleton, then leaves to regroup and plot how to get past the gates. Pendleton retreats behind a destroyed wall and can be seen telling the captain of his personal guard that he is dying. When Corvo approaches, he will see Pendleton holding his bloodied side. It is unclear who actually shot Pendleton; he tells his captain "That bastard's done me in," referring to Martin, but tells Corvo he was taken by a stray bullet and will "never know whose." If Corvo does not immediately kill Pendleton, the man will mock Corvo, saying, "everyone knows you were screwing the Empress." He will also advise that Corvo seek out Pendleton's cousin Celia if he "likes noblewomen." Trivia *Pendleton is voiced by Derek Phillips.''Dishonored'' Credits § Voice and Music *If Corvo speaks to him after the elimination of the Lord Regent, Pendleton will express a desire to wed one of the remaining Boyle sisters. **Treavor makes a (somewhat suspect) claim that he has slept with two of the Boyle sisters, and "only missed the third by virtue of some inclement weather".Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 41 *Pendleton states that he is actually related to the line of the late Empress, but not closely enough to become Emperor. *Samuel Beechworth comments that, like his brothers, Pendleton regularly visits the Golden Cat. *Pendleton has his own personal City Watch escort that is completely loyal to him, led by Captain Ren. *He is noted as being full of cowardice and envy by both Samuel and the Heart. *He is in correspondence with a cousin named Anna. It is likely that she is one of the cousins referenced by Custis in an overheard conversation at the Golden Cat. *Pendleton claims to have unrecognized bastard children. *The Pendletons' wealth was largely amassed through silver procured from slave mines; however, a guard in the Golden Cat steam room will note that the mines have nearly stopped producing. Treavor himself confirms this gossip in the high chaos ending, when he shouts at Corvo, "You want money? Well, I'm broke." *Pendleton is one of three assassination targets who can perish without Corvo's intervention. The second is Martin, and the third, on high chaos only, is Havelock. *Pendleton is the only assassination target not to have a special animation with the sword. **It is also impossible to dismember Pendleton. Gallery pendleton target.png|Treavor Pendleton's target picture. Cedric-peyravernay-lordpendleton.jpg|Concept art of Treavor Pendleton. pendleton concept.jpg|Pendleton facial concept render. Hound pits pendlelock01.png|Pendleton and Havelock meet Corvo at the Hound Pits Pub. pendletonandhavelock.png|Pendleton and Havelock meeting Corvo. pendletonaudiograph.png|Pendleton and his audiograph machine. treavor03.png|Pendleton stands outside with Havelock. treavor02.png|Pendleton waits for Corvo by the dock. Pendleton briefs corvo on mission.png|Pendleton briefs Corvo on his next mission. 0 wrenhaven pendleton.png|Pendleton waits for Corvo near Emily's Tower. Treavor_Pendleton_Dishonored.png|Treavor Pendleton. treavor05.png|A closeup of Pendleton's face. pendleton1.png|Pendleton speaking to Corvo. treavor01.png|Pendleton inside the Hound Pits. treavor06.png|Pendleton strikes a pose. treavor04.png|Pendleton speaks to Corvo. treavor08.png|Pendleton speaks to Corvo about Sokolov. 06 pendleton.png|Pendleton on the balcony. 07 drink.png|Pendleton hands Corvo a drink. 07_loyalists.png|Pendleton with the Loyalists. Pendleton talks to Captain Ren.png|Pendelton talks to Captain Ren. 0 pendleton.png|Treavor Pendleton, wounded. Cousincelia.png|Pendleton mocking Corvo in high chaos. screens05 pendleton.png|Pendleton, dead from poison. Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|Sokolov's painting of the Pendleton brothers. Tarot Treavor Pendleton.png|Treavor Pendleton's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References es:Treavor Pendleton it:Treavor Pendleton de:Treavor Pendleton ru:Тревор Пендлтон pl:Treavor Pendleton zh:特雷弗·彭德尔顿 Category:Male Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Loyalists Category:Assassination Targets Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Enemies